The Chase
Go to the thief's house and find out where he's stashing the money. Have a look through his window. He's escaped to the roof, keep on his tail but don't kill him. Quick! Grab some wheels and follow him. }} The Chase is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by drug baron Ricardo Diaz from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City. Description Tommy visits Ricardo Diaz at his mansion on Starfish Island. Diaz explains that the leader of the Streetwannabees has been stealing 3% his income, and he wants Tommy to visit the leader's apartment and then follow him to wherever he is keeping the money. Tommy leaves the mansion and drives to the apartment. He arrives and looks through the apartment, but it is empty. At that moment, the leader appears on the roof opposite and flees. Tommy chases after him but the thief jumps off the roof and onto a waiting BF Injection. Tommy gets off the roof and chases the leader, eventually following him to one of the derelict mansions on Prawn Island. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the thief's house and find out where he's stashing the money. *Have a look through his window. *He's escaped to the roof, keep on his tail but don't kill him. *Quick! Grab some wheels and follow him. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $1,000 and the mission Phnom Penh '86 is unlocked. Gallery TheChase-GTAVC2.jpg|The Sharks gangster shooting at Tommy Vercetti TheChase-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti chasing the Sharks gang member in Vice Point Walkthrough TheChase-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Ricardo Diaz is watching a horse race in his mansion in Starfish Island. TheChase-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Diaz's horse loses the race, angering Diaz. In a fit of rage, he smashes his television set. TheChase-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy enters the room, led by two of Diaz's gangsters. Diaz does not recognize who Tommy is and asks his men who Tommy is. TheChase-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy tells Diaz his name and tells him that he should remember Tommy from their last meeting. TheChase-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Diaz apologises to Tommy for his bad memory and proceeds to stomp on his television set a few times. TheChase-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy that he was impressed by his work and tells him that he is now his man. TheChase-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy tells Diaz that he will work for whomever pays the best and not for Diaz exclusively. TheChase-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Diaz says that he pays the best, therefore Tommy indeed works for him now. TheChase-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Diaz informs Tommy of a gangster he worked with, who betrayed him. Diaz tells Tommy that the gangster is stealing 3% of the profit Diaz is supposed to be making, but even such a small theft is as good as stealing all of Diaz's money. TheChase-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Diaz hires Tommy to follow the gangster from his house to his hideout, find out where the gangster hides and then kill him. TheChase-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. TheChase-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy on his way to the gangster's apartment. TheChase-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy arriving at the gangster's home. TheChase-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Upon arriving, Tommy decides to look through the gangster's window to check if he's home. TheChase-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy finds the apartment empty. TheChase-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy looks behind, to see the gangster standing on the stairs that lead to the roof. Upon seeing Tommy, the gangster immediately flees. TheChase-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy begins chasing the gangster. TheChase-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy climbs on the roof, to see the gangster shooting at him with a Ruger. TheChase-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy chasing the gang member through the rooftops. TheChase-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|As Tommy and the gangster approach the end of the rooftop, the gangster jumps off the roof and gets into a BF Injection that was waiting for him nearby. TheChase-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy follows the gangster down and has to use a nearby Faggio to chase the gangster. TheChase-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy chasing the gangster through the streets of Vice City. TheChase-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|The chase has led Tommy to an abandoned mansion in Prawn Island. TheChase-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|The BF Injection stops and the gangster runs inside. TheChase-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 12 - The Chase (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 12 - The Chase|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}ar:المطاردة de:Die Jagd Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City